1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a utility lighter with a safety device which defines a safety distance through which a thumb of a user's hand has to be traveled for triggering the utility lighter.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional utility lighter usually comprises a lighter case, a fuel-storage chamber having a gas release nozzle provided n the lighter case for storing liquefied gaseous fuel and releasing the gaseous fuel when the has release nozzle is uplifted, a piezoelectric unit, and an ignition triggering device.
The piezoelectric unit comprises a fixed part and a movable part movably attached thereto wherein when the movable element is depressed with respect to the fixed element, a piezoelectric spark will be generated for ignition.
The ignition triggering device comprises a trigger button slidably mounted on the lighter case and operatively communicated with the piezoelectric unit, and a lever pivotally communicating the gas release nozzle with the trigger button in such a manner that when the trigger button is slidably depressed, the lever will pivotally uplift the gas release nozzle so as to release the gaseous fuel. Simultaneously, the movable part of the piezoelectric unit is depressed wherein gaseous fuel coming out from the gas release nozzle is arranged to be ignited by the piezoelectric spark generate from the piezoelectric unit.
The major disadvantage of the conventional utility lighter is too easy and convenient for the user to ignite. Essentially, the user needs only to depress the trigger button in order to ignite the lighter. Thus, one can conceive that even a child can ignite the lighter without any difficulty.
This may lead to an extremely disastrous consequence. For example, the child may burn himself/herself by curiously igniting the lighter. What's worse is that when the fire accidentally ignite something, it may cause a large-scale fire.
Admittedly, a lot of conventional piezoelectric lighters have been further developed as comprising some sorts of safety devices so as to prevent undesired or accidental ignition. However, as a general phenomenon, the greater the complexity of the safety device, the more effective the prevention of accidental ignition, yet the more inconvenience when the user tries to ignite the lighter. As a result, there a considerable number of piezoelectric lighters wherein their safety devices are so effective in preventing accidental ignition yet also effective in discouraging people using them because of the intolerably inconvenience for utilizing them.
Obviously, as a matter of fact, there exist a considerable amount of utility lighters wherein their safety devices are convenient to operate so that people are more willing to use them. However, very often, those safety devices so easy to operate that even a child can ignite the utility lighter without much difficulty. Although it can not be said that those safety devices are of no use, their practical utility value are undeniably very limited.
As a result, a very difficult balance has to be struck between inconvenience and ineffectiveness of the safety devices. As children tend to learn fast, it is indeed very hard to prevent them from understanding how a safety device functions thus effectively prohibiting accidental ignition by children.
Poor handling of such issues will lead to a result that neither convenient operation of the utility lighters nor effective prevention of accidental and undesirable ignition could be achieved.